


nu-i-gin-zu

by guardingdark



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, That's... Pretty Much The Only Thing I Can Think To Tag This With
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardingdark/pseuds/guardingdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are in some ways very frail, and in others very strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nu-i-gin-zu




End file.
